


Hollow

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 克苏鲁AU。绝地武士安纳金任务归来，发现自己的丈夫欧比旺对自己不忠…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：克苏鲁AU，阿佳妮的那个“着魔”的AU，按照我自己的理解发展了。半现代。家暴！安纳金。后面应该会有触手。暴力描写，血腥提及，异生物提及。主要角色死亡。

 

1

 

在西斯与绝地之间周旋让安纳金身心俱疲，他试过申请调到别的组，但尤达没有批复，实际上他已经三个月没能和尤达取得联系了。唯一的慰藉大概是马上能见到欧比旺了吧。

 

他的丈夫站在公寓的楼下，微笑着，那双绿眼睛看上去却心不在焉。“安尼！”矮一些的欧比旺扑进了安纳金的怀抱，下巴刚好放在丈夫的肩膀上，安纳金顺势抱着他转了两个圈。欧比旺笑着提起了安纳金的行李，拉着安纳金走上楼。

 

哪里不对劲，安纳金说不上来。回到公寓，安纳金得到了他的答案，别的男人来过，他知道，他感觉到了。

下一秒，欧比旺被按着推到了墙上。“告诉我他是谁！”安纳金的眼睛已经泛红了，这不是个好迹象。

“安纳金，你在说什么？”欧比旺想要挣开安纳金箍住自己双臂的手。绿眼睛依然无神的看着别处。

“那个男人，和你偷情的男人，是谁？看着我！”安纳金的手收的更紧了。

“你一走就是好几个月，我受不了了。”欧比旺不知道哪里来的力气，猛地推开了安纳金，夺门而出。

 

他们再次回到了公寓楼下，欧比旺失魂落魄的跑着，安纳金拽过了他的胳膊，两人几乎要厮打起来，情急之下他给了欧比旺一个耳光，被扇到的地方迅速的红肿起来。耳鸣让欧比旺大脑一片空白，他想要坐下。

“我做了什么…”看着被自己伤害的欧比旺，安纳金揪紧了自己的头发。

在安纳金走神的片刻，欧比旺拦了一辆出租穿梭车，什么也没有带走。

 

欧比旺不知行踪了几天，安纳金一开始还十分担心，到后来，他更担心如何收拾满屋子的脏衣服和脏盘子。直到他从电话的拨打记录找到了那个和欧比旺偷情的男人。他住在另一个区。安纳金穿着两天没换的衣服匆匆出了门。

 

一处可以算豪华的复式楼，开门的男人身材挺拔，举止看上去像个退伍军人，他看上去像是期待着安纳金的来到。“嗨，我是科迪，您是欧比旺的丈夫安纳金吧，请进。”安纳金一时摸不着头脑，“你怎么知道…也对，除非你还有另外的情人。”安纳金拒绝了科迪请他坐下的邀请。“欧比在你这里吗？”“不，事实上我已经一个月没见到他了。”科迪看上去镇定自若，“如果你不相信我，你可以搜我的房子。”安纳金不相信他的话，粗暴的推开了每一扇房门。“我告诉过你，欧比不在这…”接下来他就被安纳金掐住了脖子，“不许，叫他欧比！”他在科迪喘不过气之前放开了他。“不管你信不信，我也在找欧比…欧比旺。”科迪揉着他的脖子。“他好像还有另一个情人，我不知道是谁，但他貌似更喜欢他。”安纳金没再理他，离开了这间房子。

 

他回到家，却看到欧比旺正在洗着满水池的脏盘子，他的动作很慢，仿佛每抬一下手就要耗费掉他全部的力气。安纳金从身后抱住了欧比旺，他很抱歉。欧比旺没有给他回应，继续他的清理工作。“别再离开我了。”安纳金在欧比旺脖子上落下点点碎吻，依然没能唤起欧比旺的注意。安纳金掐住他的下巴，强迫他转过身看着自己。欧比旺手里的盘子掉到了地上，白色的瓷器碎碎成了千千万万点碎片。“看着我！你为什么不看我？”安纳金的声音颤抖起来。过了半分钟，欧比旺直视着安纳金的眼睛，但安纳金能感受到，欧比旺不在哪里，他的眼神依然是涣散的。意识到这点，安纳金几乎要忍不住冲欧比旺吼叫，但他只是松开了手，往后退了几步。

 

“也许每对夫妻都会经历这个阶段。”欧比旺很平静，他们中间隔着破碎的瓷器，“相信我安纳金，我们会好好的。”

安纳金勉强让自己平静下来，“你认识他的时间久吗？”

“挺久的。”

“你们…上过床吗？”

“上过。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“比我在一起还快活？”

“对。”

“我明白了。”安纳金深吸了一口气。“你现在打算怎么办？”

“或许我们都应该冷静一段时间。”欧比旺关上水龙头，擦干了手，再一次在安纳金面前离开了家。

 

也许这就是他的婚姻的终结。安纳金跪在地毯上，一个木抽屉放在一边，里面是与欧比旺热恋时往来的信件。一张明信片掉了出来，红色的墨水刺痛了安纳金。‘你有一双我见过的最美的眼睛。卡尼拉*。’它被他握紧的拳头弄的起了褶皱，但安纳金还是把它放回了原位。

 

他和欧比旺约在他们第一次见面的咖啡馆。欧比旺穿着棕色的套装，他看上去很累。

“你决定了吗？”安纳金决定先开口。

“对的。”

“我们以后还能再见吗？”

“我想不能了。”

“为什么最后伤心的是我？你和你的新欢一点事都没有！”安纳金几乎要失态。

“因为你不能满足我了。如果你想知道，我们第一次见面就上了床！”

血液涌上安纳金的脑袋，他掀翻了隔在两人之间的桌子。欧比旺本能的躲避，但没能抵抗安纳金落在他身上的拳头。最后安纳金被另一对情侣拦下，他还不想停手，结果‘好心人’在他脸上结结实实的来了一下。

 

安纳金失魂落魄的回到了家，他想要打电话给尤达辞职，但电话接通之后他只能发出几个没有意义的呜咽声，直到尤达不耐烦的挂断了电话。‘冷。’安纳金抽搐着，他没办法思考，他躺在床上，身体却仿佛同时被烈火和冰水轮流刺激着。他想要尖叫，却发不出声音。他滚下了床，灼烧感和冰冻感没有消退。

 

他重新恢复意识时已经过了三个星期，他从胡子的长度可以判断。安纳金艰难的捋直了舌头，他的家已经混乱不堪，衣服满地都是。他脱掉外套，扶着墙颤抖着进了浴室。

 

 

 

 

*：卡尼拉：Kanina


	2. Chapter 2

2

安纳金坐在面对窗子的手扶倚上，他想要休息，最近发生太多意料之外的事了。  
就在他快要进入睡梦之中时，房门打开了，欧比旺走了进来。“我来拿我的东西。”他的表情没有什么起伏，也没有看安纳金，仿佛他只是和空气在对话。

“你不能就这样走了。我不能没有你，你走的这几天我连盘子都不会洗，你能看到的。”安纳金拉住了欧比旺收拾衣物的手。“欧比，留下来吧，和他断了。”  
“安纳金你不明白。”欧比旺想要挣脱。  
“和他分手吧，我才是你的家人！你就打算这样抛弃我吗？”  
“不，安尼，我爱你…只是…”欧比旺颤抖起来，安纳金依然没有放手。  
“那现在就打电话和他说你们完了。”  
“不，我必须…我必须当面和他说…”欧比旺开始挣扎，安纳金只好放开他。  
“现在！现在就打电话！”他的声音压得很低，举起的双臂将欧比旺圈在墙角，欧比旺几乎要被他的怒火点燃。  
“不…安尼，我很累了，别逼我好吗…我真的很累了。”欧比旺挣扎的很厉害，他想要大口的吸气，但呼吸却越来越急促，惊恐感让他窒息。  
安纳金赶紧安抚自己的丈夫，不管怎样他都是爱他的。“欧比…欧比，呼吸，深呼吸，我不逼你了，”他的手指梳理着凌乱的金发，“你需要休息，别再离开了。”  
欧比旺的呼吸终于均匀了，安静的他像好不容易逃过猎人追捕的小鹿，绿眼睛茫然的看着一处，任由安纳金为他脱去衣物，也平静的接受了安纳金的吻和爱抚。

安纳金是被床边的电话声吵醒的。‘谁会在半夜打电话。’他心不在焉的拿起听筒。“他永远是我的。”一个听上去像科迪的男声对他说，还没等安纳金回话，电话里就只剩空洞的忙音。  
安纳金转身，欧比旺已经不见了，他留给他一张字条——  
安尼，  
抱歉，我必须要离开。我不会让你再伤心了。  
欧比  
安纳金骂了句脏话，倒头继续睡去。

第二天，他没能再去找科迪，尤达要他报道。  
“你的申请，我接受。找到接替，我们为你。尼欧比克*大师，你该见见。”  
一个留着黑色披肩卷发的绝地武士走进了门，“您一定是天行者大师了吧，您好，我是尼欧比克，本·尼欧比克。”这个年轻的绝地友好地对他伸出了手，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。他长得和欧比旺一摸一样。  
“你到底想干什么？”面对友好地本，安纳金却像触电一样向后退了几步。  
“什么？”本看上去很迷惑。  
“你是在和我开玩笑吗？让我离职的丈夫来顶替我？”安纳金向尤达咆哮。  
“刚毕业，尼欧比克大师。我亲自带的，在学院。结婚，他被禁止。”尤达没有理会安纳金的失礼。  
安纳金看上去像吃了苍蝇。“哦，这样，那可真是巧啊。我十分抱歉。”他握住了本的手，虽然有一丝不快，但本还是友好地对安纳金笑了笑。  
“讨论交接工作，我们可以开始了。”

傍晚，安纳金终于回到了家。欧比旺为他准备了晚餐，“安尼，我等你好久了。”  
“你去哪了？？”安纳金没有心情陪他玩游戏。  
“我自己一个人出去散心了。”  
盘子再次摔倒了地上。  
“说谎！”安纳金接着掀翻了餐桌。  
“对！我是去找他了！”  
“你根本…你根本就没在乎过我们俩…”安纳金的拳头捶着自己的头。  
“我只是想清净清净…你不明白…”  
“那就让我明白！”  
“我试过，我想过…”欧比旺开始歇斯底里起来。  
“你当然想过，你想过为我们准备什么样的晚餐，想过穿什么衣服出门，但你真的想过我们吗？我们两个！真正的想！”  
“对！对！对！你总是对的！你根本就不明白这有多难，我不想它发生，但它就是发生了…现在你能不能别逼我了！”欧比旺疯狂挣扎着，想要远离安纳金。  
“但欧比…”  
“你知不知道你有多让我恨你！我快要疯了！”欧比旺揪着自己的头发，一些毫无意义的嘶吼从他嘴里发出。  
“欧比旺，我想要挽救我们的婚姻，但你却在疯狂的和别的男人上床！”安纳金提高了自己的声音。  
欧比旺笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈，对，没错，我是婊子，谁都能睡我，我和每一个男人睡觉！你赢了！”安纳金想要接近他，他疯狂的推打着安纳金，跑到了客厅。  
“别让我逼你。”安纳金喘着粗气，他很努力的克制着自己不要再伤害自己的丈夫。  
“你拦不住我的！”他抓起外套，想要出门。  
“你想也别想。”安纳金扯住他的手臂，把他摔在地上，欧比旺想要起身，等待他的却是安纳金的巴掌，一下接着一下。他的鼻子流血了，脸颊和嘴唇也因为戒指的剐蹭而留下了很长的伤口。“这是因为你对我说谎！”安纳金终于停手。  
欧比旺咬着牙嘶吼，“那你还会听到更多的！”泪水滑过了他满脸的血污，留下浅浅的痕迹。  
安纳金没想到欧比旺会这样说，呆滞的往后退了几步。欧比旺重重的摔上了门。  
他回过神，追到了楼下。欧比旺正用袖子擦着脸上的血。  
“跟我回去！”安纳金小跑着跟在身后。  
“你想都别想！”  
欧比旺走到了马路中间，一辆货车赶紧躲避，最后撞上了消防栓。他不再歇斯底里，绿眼睛像是看到了一直渴望得到的东西，头也不回的离开了安纳金。

安纳金回过神来，自己已经来到了一家私人侦探事务所楼下。  
接待他的是一位叫文崔斯的年轻女士。  
安纳金简单的说明了来意。  
“我明白了。您的丈夫有工作吗？”  
“他…几年前离职了。”  
“朋友呢？”  
“我们都没有什么亲近的朋友。”  
“好的，还有一些问题，我想您可以直接和杜库侦探交流。我向您保证，他是我们这里的好手。”

安纳金进门。欧比旺正在厨房切肉。切肉刀的马达声刺激着安纳金的神经。  
“你能停下来吗？我们好好谈谈。”  
“…”  
“你是在害怕我吗？你害怕我再打你？”  
“不。”  
“你和他在一起快乐吗？”  
“不。”  
“你是在害怕我不再爱你了吗？”  
“是。”  
欧比旺举起了切肉刀，在自己脖子上划了一刀，鲜血顺着刀刃滴到了地上。安纳金夺下了刀，抱住尖叫的欧比旺，来到了客厅。伤口不深，只需要包扎就好。  
“我要出门了。”欧比旺异常的平静。  
“别，别离开我好吗？”  
“安纳金，不行。我必须现在就走。”

 

 

*尼欧比克：Neobik


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

安纳金站在窗口，满意的看着那位杜库侦探跟上了自己的丈夫。

 

杜库跟的很近，但欧比旺似乎没有发现异常，依然快步的走着。他买了一些水和食物，抱着一个大袋子出了市场。杜库依然跟的很近。欧比旺上了班车，明明有很多座位，但他直接坐在了一个流浪汉模样的人身旁。流浪汉没有想到这样一位体面的绅士会出现，饿极了的他伸手从欧比旺的袋子里拿了一些食物，这位绅士的绿眼睛涣散着，没有阻止他的行动。

欧比旺走得很快，杜库跟的也很快。欧比旺在一处破旧的公寓前停下，观察了一会周围的环境，上了楼。杜库等了一会，‘这不过是个普通的偷情案，那个愚蠢的家伙不知道要过多久才会把裤子脱掉。’他甚至打了个电话给安纳金，报备了他的发现。

他随便找了个借口上了楼，敲了唯一一户人家的门。“您好，我是这里的维修工，我听说您家有一扇窗户破了，您能让我进去看看吗？”这位绅士的衣服还很整齐，杜库有些失望，也许这趟不会有什么收获。

“什么，我可不知道有什么窗户破了。”欧比旺感到莫名其妙，但还是让杜库进了门。

房间里很昏暗。所有的窗帘都被拉了上去。

杜库一扇窗一扇窗的打开，欧比旺跟在身后，“我告诉过你这里没有窗户破了。”欧比旺甚至觉得好笑。

“最后还有浴室。”杜库先要进入，但欧比旺扯下了包扎在脖子上的纱布，拦住了他的去路。‘他的脖子一点事都没有，为什么还要包着纱布？’杜库的视线忍不住落在欧比旺留有血迹但没有伤痕的脖子上。

“哈哈哈哈，我可不记得这房子的浴室有窗户啊。”欧比旺几乎要笑弯腰。

“让我去看看就知道了。”杜库快要闯了进去。

“啊，既然这样先生，我们来喝一杯吧。”欧比旺反而主动让开了，踉跄着脚步进了厨房。

这间浴室比外面还要昏暗，杜库没有找到窗，他一回头，一个黑红色的生物出现在他的眼前，应该说，这个生物附着在了墙壁上，最大的凸起部分有规律的一呼一吸着，其他像触手一样的器官宛若腐肉，占据了整面墙，看不出五官，只是…一团会呼吸的腐肉。杜库没有发出声音，他只是向后退着，他想要离开。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，啊，它打碎了。”欧比旺拿起一个酒瓶，又故意让它掉在了地上，他癫狂的笑着，捡起了一大块碎片，走向了浴室，重重的的刺向了杜库的脖子。

杜库的血涌了出来，他转身想要反抗，但一下、两下、三下…玻璃不断的扎向他的脖子，也划伤了欧比旺的手。

终于，杜库倒下了，他的血流着满地，弄脏了欧比旺的鞋。

 

 

安纳金满意的挂掉了电话，他知道那位‘卡尼拉’住在哪里了。

门被重重的拍响。科迪在安纳金的公寓门外。

“哦，科迪先生，真是…不速之客。”

“我想对我们三人的关系做一个了结。”他像是喝醉了，“我可悲的发现我们的角色似乎对掉了。”

“这从何说起呢我的情敌？你前几天晚上还给我打骚扰电话呢。”安纳金感到自己并不生气。

“什么？我昨天刚从纳布回来。不管了，我想说我爱欧比…欧比旺，我们甚至可以和谐的生活下去，你和他，我和他，互不干扰。”

“听着，也许这对你和他来说不过是场性爱游戏，但他对我很重要，我爱他。”

“哦，这可真是稀奇，毕竟他可不爱你。”科迪拉着安纳金的衣领。

安纳金推开了他，“这可不是由你说了算的。我可以告诉你他在哪，我甚至可以告诉你他的新欢的名字，但你要先告诉我，你们上床多久了？”

“一年了，从你开始出长期任务开始。”

“那我走的可真是时候。”安纳金给了科迪一拳，打掉了这位退伍军人的一颗牙，“滚！”

 

门铃再次被按响。“我不是叫你‘滚’了…噢，尼欧比克大师，多意想不到啊。”

“您独特的问好方式也让我意想不到。”本还是带着他友善的笑容，“我能进去吗？”

“当…当然。”安纳金侧过了身，他能闻到本走过时好闻的须后水味。

“天行者先生，尤达大师让我来您家，显然上一次的交谈并没有解决我们的问题，还有一些细节，我想向您讨教。”

“你可以叫我安纳金。”在本的蓝眼睛的注视下，他感到一丝红晕爬上了自己的脸。

“安纳金，我喜欢这名字，你可以叫我本，”本对他笑了笑，“我们来谈正事吧。”

 

不知怎么回事，工作的话题变成了对彼此生活的闲聊。

“你知道吗，我第一次见到你，我还以为我见到了我丈夫。应该说前夫？不管了。”安纳金想起那次经历还觉得自己很可笑。

“那位肯诺比大师，也有很多人和我说过我和他长得很像，但我从来不相信他们。我就是我。”本喝了一口酒。

“即使我那样的失礼，你也没有生气。”

本笑了笑，“这没什么，我看得出那时候你很不好过。”

“我很爱他。但我伤害了他。”安纳金的声音低了下去。

他们离的很近。

“或许我能让你好起来。”本放下酒杯，轻轻的在安纳金唇上落在一吻。

安纳金没有拒绝。

本…虽然和欧比旺长得几乎一样，但那双蓝眼睛充满柔情，他柔软紧致的身体让安纳金想起了新婚的那段日子。

安纳金很长时间没有睡的如此安稳了。

 

第二天醒来，安纳金发现那具温软的身体还在自己怀抱里，满足的揉了揉那人的黑发上，亲了亲他的梨漩。这么长时间来，他第一次感到即使没有欧比旺，他也能过得很好。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

接下来几天，欧比旺都没有再回家，安纳金的烦恼也减轻了很多，现在他有本了。只是自从上次见面之后，本就忙于他在武士团的工作，没再能和安纳金见面。

安纳金没想到，文崔斯居然登门拜访。

“天行者先生，我本不应该打扰您，但杜库侦探再也没回家…”

“也许他只是没和你汇报罢了。”文崔斯的措辞让安纳金有些迷惑。

“您可能不知道…他是我的情人，所以您应该能理解我的心情。如果您知道他的消息，请您告诉我。打扰您，真的抱歉了。”文崔斯的情绪很低落，她转身想要离开。

 “文崔斯！” 安纳金拦住了她，“抱歉的应该是我。杜库前几天给我打了个电话，他找到了我丈夫在哪，我可以告诉你。第五大道三零一号。但这就是我知道的全部了。”

“感谢您。”文崔斯说完便上了车。

文崔斯不需要敲门。公寓的门开着，欧比旺正试图把已经卷起的地毯拖到门口，文崔斯拦住了他的动作。

“肯诺比先生，我想你知道我为什么来。”

“没错。我知道。”那双绿眼睛像是两只没有生命的玻璃球，“他在等你。我想你会想要见见他。”欧比旺指了指其中一间房间。

文崔斯很苗条，她的走动没有发出声音。

一个人形的生物靠在墙边，文崔斯看不清他的脸。他似乎受了伤，血液和脓水流的满地都是，细长的四肢无骨般的的垂在身旁，胸膛的部分剧烈的起伏着，粗重的呼吸声让他看上去像是马上要死去。

文崔斯继续走近，她想看看这是不是杜库。

她对上了一双小小的绿眼睛。它们离得很远，几乎长到了脸侧，也没有瞳孔…只是…像湖水一样绿。呼吸声还在继续。

文崔斯想要离开，但还没等她站起来，她就摸到了身后男人的小腿。杜库安静的躺在那里，除了头和四肢，其他的部分似乎是被腐蚀掉一般冒着脓液。

“他被他处理掉了。”欧比旺出现在了文崔斯身后，有力的大手紧紧掐住了她的脖子。

安纳金从商店回来，一个信封放在了家门口。里面是一个全息投影专用的储存器。

自从本与他交接工作，他就没再打开过全息投影播放器。

蓝色的影像照亮了周围的黑暗。拿着录像仪的是科迪。如果安纳金没记错，欧比旺离职之前与科迪合作过一段时间，他们很早就打过照面，但安纳金从来都没有太在意过这位指挥官。

欧比旺正在给克隆人士兵们讲解战术。他和往日一样随和，一个克隆人新兵的动作出了错，欧比旺甚至说了个冷笑话，之后又不失严厉的为他指正。接着镜头转到了更衣室，脱掉战甲，只穿着贴身衣物的欧比旺坐在地上，抱着自己的头，看上去很焦虑。“我现在很混乱，我对你的感情我也很难说清楚。我也爱你，但他回来以后我让他痛苦，我背叛了他，但这样的想法同样对不起你。”欧比旺再次呼气困难起来，科迪没有催促。“也许这就是命运的指引了，我一直听从命运的旨意，他想要我痛苦，我不能再继续下去了，面对那些克隆人让我想起你，这又让我想起安纳金，想起我有多爱他…光明和黑暗在我的脑子里斗争着，我努力想要维持他们的平衡，但太难了，有的时候光明占了上风，但没多久黑暗就压倒了一切…”全息投影到这里就中断了。安纳金看了看日期，这之后没多久欧比旺就离职了，他甚至没有提前告诉安纳金。

安纳金开始回想与欧比旺最初的时光。他只是个小学徒，欧比旺比他大不了几岁，但已经作为绝地武士团的正式成员开始执行任务了。自己像个普通青年一样缠着他，挑他的毛病，让他在尤达面前难堪。欧比旺每次都能识破他的小伎俩，他带着幽默的嘲讽反而让安纳金成了难堪的那个。“天行者学徒，也许你把精力放在练习上而不是和我斗嘴，你现在早就能单独执行任务了。”更衣室里，狡黠的笑容爬上欧比旺的嘴角，他没有阻拦安纳金像只大狗一样舔舐着他的脖子，在那里留下几个不雅的吻痕。

之后没几年他们就结婚了。和所有夫妇一样，婚后生活逐渐趋于平淡。

家门被大力撞开。安纳金急忙除了昏暗的房间，本来就已经凌乱不堪的家现在几乎没有能下脚的地方，欧比旺发疯似的把所有的衣服翻了出来。“我来收拾…我要收拾衣服…”他喃喃呓语，安纳金想拦住他，“你不能这样想来就来想走就走，你和他断不了，或许你应该离开！”更多的衣服掉落在了地上。“你不明白...我必须…”安纳金拉着他坐到沙发上。“我试过寻找答案，我试过冥想，但回应我的是无尽的黑暗，现在它找到我了…”绿眼睛睁的大大的，但只是一片的茫然，“它找到我了安纳金，我是他的娼妓，我逃不掉了…逃不掉了…”安纳金看着欧比旺苍白的脸，听他说完了这番疯话，“你变丑了。我从未觉得你看上去如此的粗俗，我竟会觉得你俗气。或许我们应该分开了。”他没有再触碰欧比旺，默默取下了自己的戒指，塞进了欧比旺手里，“我依然爱你，但和原来不一样了。你走吧，我不会再干涉你的感情生活。”

欧比旺不记得自己是怎么出的门。手里握着的安纳金的婚戒似乎像是烙铁一样灼伤了他的手，他惊恐地把它扔到了路边，如释重负般继续走着。一些细小的响动对他来说都像是加农炮从耳边飞过，他看不清前面的路，只有模糊的一些影子不断地飘动，可他知道往哪走，他的脑子里的声音指引他回到那处公寓。

安纳金躺在床上，本说今晚任务结束有话想和他说。他已经好几天没见过他了。 _他劲瘦的身体缠着安纳金的，叫嚣着想要更多。_ 安纳金想念这些。突然他像是记起了什么，抓起了电话，拨打了前段时间就已经熟记于心的那个号码。“科迪！我想告诉你，你赢了，他是你的了，我不会和你抢，要是你还想找他，到第五大道三零一号去吧。”他满意的挂上电话。

他没有等多久，本就敲响了他的家门。嘴唇落在那颗泪痣上，但本的兴致却不高，他想躲过安纳金进一步的动作。“我们该谈谈…安纳金！”安纳金没有理他，扛着他就扔在了床上。安纳金像从前一样亲吻吮吸身下人的脖子，留下几个吻痕，本拗不过他，只好放任他继续。

结束以后，安纳金紧紧抱着本，像是怕他溜走了。本挣脱他的手臂，“我说过我们该谈谈…”他不太高兴，这场性事完全只有安纳金在享受。“你想谈什么？”安纳金的手撑着头。

“我觉得我们这样不对，你已经结婚了。”

“你看到我带了戒指吗？”

“原来还在的！总之…我们不能这样下去了，我不想做别人的第三者。”本匆匆下了床，随意的擦了擦流到大腿根上的白浊，拉过衣服想要穿上。

“我和他已经分手了。你看，我把戒指还给他了。”安纳金也下了床，拉住正在扣扣子的手，向他展示戒指留下的痕迹。

本的动作慢了下来。“你知道我是真的喜欢你的对吧。”真诚让蓝眼睛看上去更加清澈。

“我知道，我也是。”安纳金把他拉进了自己的怀抱。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

科迪赶到了第五大道三零一号。虽然欧比旺已经一个月没有见他也没有接他的电话，但科迪还想再争取一下。

 

欧比旺依然如此的光彩照人。

“你想一个人待一段时间，现在时间到了。我不在乎你是不是还爱着他，我只知道我是你卑微奴隶，我的一切都可以献给你，我对你别无所求…”

欧比旺没有拒绝科迪的亲近，但他侧过头避开了科迪的吻。

科迪的手揉捏着欧比旺的乳头，它慢慢挺立，难耐的呻吟在科迪耳边响起，他的手接着一直向下，隔着裤子抚慰欧比旺半勃的阴茎。

“得不到你的爱，我会支离破碎的，你想要什么我都给你，为了你，我甚至可以违背绝地武士团所有的命令…尤达也拦不住我。告诉我，你要怎样才能回到我的身边？”科迪对欧比旺耳语。

“你会为我做所有事？” 绿眼睛里的狂热让科迪痴迷。

“ **所有事。** ”

“那也许你会想来见见他。”

欧比旺牵着科迪的手，来到了房间里。小小的房间很干净，淡蓝色的床单看上去还没人使用过。科迪迫不及待的想要脱掉衣服，可他转身想要把衣服放好，却看见了他。或者是它？它看上去像是一具腐烂的尸体，深棕色的半长卷发上沾了不少脓液，打着结，嘴像是粘在了一起，艰难的扯开皮肉呼吸着，咯吱咯吱的声音让科迪回想起战场上受了重伤将要咽气的士兵。它的四肢上布满了吸盘，无力的扭动着想要向前，红色的血管贴在土黄色的皮肤上，到处都留着脓水。这块腐肉伸出了一根触手抓住了科迪的脚踝，它的力气大的可怕，但没多久就像泄了气的气球，无力的收回了回去。

 

科迪向后退着，他想要远离这团腐肉，没几步就撞上了欧比旺温热的身体。“你说你会为我做所有事。我不想要更多，你帮我喂他好不好？嗯？帮我喂喂他吧。”

科迪还没来得及回答，小小的匕首就捅进了他的身体，鲜血涌了出来，弄脏了欧比旺的手。科迪倒在地上，艰难的的拖着身体，一道血迹跟着他来到客厅，拨通了安纳金的电话。

 

欧比旺没有理睬，自顾自的脱掉了外袍，未干的血液沾上了他的肩头。那块腐肉伸出触手握住了欧比旺的腰，把他拉向自己，脓液沾上他的皮肤，不过欧比旺并不介意。

 

安纳金接到科迪的电话，不情愿的从本的怀抱里抽离开，下楼叫了一辆出租穿梭车。

 

粘腻的触手绕住欧比旺的四肢，把他的腿分到最大，另一只冒着脓液的触手轻轻在穴口刺戳，不时抽出来揉一揉褶皱，脓液从欧比旺的皮肤上滴落到床单。它突然刺进他的身体里，凹凸不平的表面让欧比旺惊呼了一声，本能的夹紧了后穴。察觉到欧比旺的不适，另一根触手绕到他的身前，用吸盘不停吮吸着那两点粉红，拔起时发出的声音让欧比旺想起了自己是怎么给安纳金口交的。乳头慢慢的坚挺起来，滑腻的脓液让那里看上去像是被浓稠的乳汁沾满。这些不断分泌的脓液似乎有催情的功能，欧比旺的后穴不再感到不适，触手没有活动，但酥麻的感觉让他难耐的扭动着腰肢，想要触手进入的更深，他不再紧张。他微微张开了两片嘴唇，一只触手滑进了口中，欧比旺也回吻着它，它尝起来像是甜腥的润滑剂，它完全不害怕欧比旺像是孩童一般的轻咬，搅动着他同样灵活的舌头，沾满唾液的嘴唇看上去更加娇艳欲滴。溢出的液体顺着欧比旺的嘴角流下，现在它模仿性交的动作在他嘴中抽插起来，不时用细小些的吸盘吮吸欧比旺口腔柔软的内壁，拔出时带出的银丝被均匀的抹在欧比旺的脸颊上。后穴里的触手也没有停下，左右转动着慢慢深入欧比旺的身体，脓液混合着肠液滴了出来，无数张吸盘吮吸着欧比旺的敏感点，他触电般轻轻颤抖着，不正常的潮红爬上欧比旺的身体。阴茎也被触手缠住，上下套弄着，不时还会抚过双球和会阴，最后它顺着欧比旺的前液找到了铃口，细小的前端顺着尿道向前爬行着，欧比旺毫不克制自己的呻吟，尿道里的刺激让他的声音里带着一丝好奇与恐惧，但他没有反抗，享受着这奇异的快感，直到铃口被撑到不能更大，触手才慢慢开始抽插的动作。后穴里的触手抽了出来，那团人形腐肉中央似乎有一根阴茎似的东西，比触手更加粗大。它转动位置，直到完全把欧比旺揽入怀中，阴茎代替触手，突破穴口刺进了欧比旺的身体，野兽一般的抽插频率让欧比旺的呻吟更加高亢起来，他的双腿主动缠住那团腐肉，配合着它的动作抬起臀部，不时让后穴夹紧那根异化的阴茎，他的身体就像是温泉一般包裹着它，过强的刺激让他想要释放，但触手握住了阴茎的根部，快感被强制压下，欧比旺的呻吟开始带着哭腔，泪水让绿眼睛看上去更加湿漉漉的，但这没有让抽插慢下来，反而引得它更加用力的撞击欧比旺的敏感点，呻吟变成哭喊，床单早就沾满了液体皱成了一团。直到它紧紧按住欧比旺的腰，让交合处更加紧密的贴合在一起，最后挺动几下，释放在了欧比旺的身体里，这才好心的松开了他的阴茎，让他射在了自己小腹上。浊液顺着穴道的缝隙慢慢涌出，过多的精液与脓液让欧比旺的小腹微微隆起，一对小眼睛满意的看着这一切。

欧比旺抬头吻住看上去是嘴巴的部分，艳红的舌头舔过它的脖颈，它的阴茎没有抽出来，随着欧比旺的动作慢慢重新勃起。欧比旺的后穴已经熟透，嫩红的穴口被一层浊液覆盖，随着阴茎的顶弄微微颤动着，褶皱被抹平，已经到了极限但叫嚣着想要更多，嗓子已经哭喊到沙哑，只能随着抽插的动作发出些嘤嘤声。

 

这就是安纳金看到的：科迪的尸体直挺挺的躺在血泊里。自己的丈夫，被一团带触手的腐肉压在身下玩弄着，身上泛着潮红，眼睛里的情欲几乎要溢出来，随着亵玩的动作发出些无意义的声音。

 

欧比旺摆过头，看到了门口的安纳金，他用尽全力从呻吟中挤出一句话：“他就快好了…嗯…安纳金…就快好了…”

 

安纳金冲到了客厅的窗台，充满情欲与血腥味的房间让他反胃，他抱着胃呕吐了一会，直到吐出绿色的胆汁，这才起身呼吸着新鲜的空气，他不能忍受看到的一切，科迪死前在电话里告诉他发生了什么，他以为是个诡计，没想到还要糟糕上万倍，他不能这样下去，事情该有个了结了。他冲向了厨房，打开了天然气管道，等到浓度足够到让他咳嗽，他退到门口，点燃了一根火柴，迅速跑出了这幢房子，任由科迪的尸体和他的丈夫跟着老旧的公寓一起炸成了烟花。

 

可是绝地马上发现了不对劲，找到安纳金不难，他们把他堵在了另一处办公楼里。正当安纳金住着头发坐在楼梯上思考如何逃脱的时候，欧比旺出现在他面前，带着一个和他一摸一样的男人，没有在意安纳金的惊讶。“我告诉你他就快好了。”欧比旺看上去整洁得像是新生，光晕笼罩着他，但他又是真实的，“安纳金，这是卡尼拉（Kanina），你们见过的。你不能陪我，这下我就能完全占有你了。”他说这话时天真的像个孩子。卡尼拉的眼角没有那道长长的伤疤，像潭水一样的眼睛没有眼白，微笑着看着安纳金。“真是疯了…”安纳金想要后退，但他撞上了身后的墙。这时绝地找到了他们，子弹把欧比旺和安纳金打成了筛子，卡尼拉却一点事都没有，静静的看着眼前这一对情人抱在一起，血液交融，死了。

 

他顺着楼梯慢慢走到天台，一跃而下，整齐的衣服没有染上半点血渍。他来到安纳金的住处，敲响了房门，本·尼欧比克（Ben Neobik）打开门，抱住了他，蓝眼睛对上那双深似潭水的绿眼睛，也变得狂躁起来。

 

 


End file.
